Unspoken Words: Regret
by micar
Summary: She was broken not once, not twice, but a lot. A lot of things happened all at once... never bothering to stop. Regret, never spoken out was all there is. but, why did it have t turn out like this?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I present a KnB fic. I hope you guys would like it! Sorry for the mistakes and please read and review! I would really appreciate it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KnB.

* * *

UNSPOKEN WORDS: REGRET

Summary: she was broken not once, not twice, but a lot. A lot of things happened all at once… never bothering to stop. Regret, never spoken out, was all there is. But, why did it have to turn out to this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PROLOGUE

"I'm sorry Tetsuki but I cannot continue on our relationship." She was silent.

"I know it's hard but I need to do this…" she heard him took a deep breath.

"I'm breaking up with you…" now everything, seemed to stop. Those were his last words before leaving her. She just watched his back… slowly… slowly getting further… until it disappeared. She looked back.

_Why is parting such sweet sorrow?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the audience, no, everyone inside the gym were silent. Tetsumi, was running as fast as she can to witness the match… but, as she came in, all she witnessed was the heartbreaks, dejections, each player of the opposite team had in their eyes. But, that was not all those eyes, those eyes of her friend… they were so lifeless! She hurried down to her friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, not being bothered by the glances everyone was giving her.

"_Let's have a great match today!..."_was her last text she had received from him that day.

"Shige-kun…" she was about to touch him, when suddenly he evaded. She was shocked. He had never evaded her touches before! But, she still tried to approach the said guy… but his next words made her frozen on her spot.

"Get away from me! You… monster! All of you and your team… MONSTERS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, isn't that the girl?"

"Yeah. You know, I pity her."

"Yeah, but what is her relationship with him?"

"How should I know?"

"I feel bad for her…"

Rumors. Rumors. What's up with these rumors? He was my childhood friend and yet… I bit my lip. It hurts. Those eyes of him. They were void of anything. It was so lifeless. Full of nothing. He was scared of her presence. And so she was. But, she kept it all. She then got up her courage to ask some people the direction of Meiko's gym. And to her surprise, they showed her the way.

"She doesn't know, right?"

"I know. He was, oh my…"

_Lies. Full of lies._

* * *

As she reached Meiko's Gym, she wasn't even surprised with the silence lingering. When she went in, she was so dejected. All of them, they seem not to know what living is already. Their passion for playing basketball was shattered… and it was all because of them. All of them, they don't want to play anymore. The Meiko's Basketball Team, known to have a lot of more than 500 members, were now consisting of no more than 150. A lot left. She was silent for a while not noticing that someone was approaching her.

"Hello, young lady. What are you doing here? Are you perhaps looking for Shigehiro?" a nod. The smile faltered as a sad smile appeared instead.

"I'm sorry. So, you must be Kuroko Tetsumi, am I correct?" another nod.

"Well, I'm happy that I can finally meet you. since Shigehiro kept on talking all about you until… recently." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, sorry to say his but after that disastrous game we had with your teammates, you know… a lot of us, even him, decided to leave. Not only did he quit basketball, he also transferred yesterday." Her heart shattered. Why was everyone leaving her?

Seeing this, he patted her and left. She thought that the guy would leave her there but was surprised that he returned holding… are those a pair of wristbands? Seeing the confusion she had, he smiled.

"Well, before he left, it seems he left these behind to , you know, get away from that horrible experience, and I think he knew that you'd come and look for him. At first, I don't know what to do with this, would I keep it, or place it somewhere else? But then, since you came here, why don't you have it? Let's just say a remembrance from him to you, perhaps?" he said as he gave her the wristbands.

"I'm really sorry…" she murmured.

"Maa, maa, I know you're not the type like that of your team. You are different. And, you didn't even this would come. So please, don't blame yourself. Don't even keep it all to yourself. You need to open up a bit. I'm sure, one day, you'll meet Shigehiro again and , you might not know, he would give in to you, no?" a small smile made its way on Tetsumi's face.

"Thank you." she conversed with him for a while before deciding to left immediately. Not being bothered by the rumors circulating around Meiko, she made her way out of the school and into the streets. She clutched the wristbands on her hands, wore them, and with a determined face she looked up.

'Shige-kun, I promise not to never to change like them… and I would try to change them back… afterwards, when we meet again, I would like to ask for forgiveness… I know I can do it."

_Yes, and show them that __**they **__are wrong. Not everything is worth winning. We need to experience losing as well._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you liked this prologue. Once again, sorry for all the mistakes you see in this chapter and the future ones. Hehehe. Thank you! please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late update, guys. I had been very busy this past few days and well, you know what I mean. Anyway, enough of this. Just enjoyand please read and review!

'_Thoughts'_

"_memories"_

* * *

Drip… drip… drop…

Rain had then poured. A lot of people rushes to find shelter, some were now using their umbrellas. But, a certain teal-haired girl didn't. She let herself be soaked of her clothes.

"_We don't need you anymore… you're too weak…"_

"_I do not need to follow you anymore… I have already surpassed you…"_

"_You're too small and weak…. I want to crush you…"_

"_I have never felt that we could interact with each other, you're too weak."_

"_The one who could beat me is me."_

"_I don't need someone as weak as you on my team. Leave."_

For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to break down. To scream, but she kept on walking.

"_I don't know how to receive your passes anymore…"_

Her eyes widened. Tears cascaded down her face being masked by the rain. What did she do wrong?

* * *

She reached her house, exactly smiling as she passed through maids and butlers. As she reached her room, she quickly went and had a quick bath and changed, after that she lay down her bed. Recalling everything, she couldn't help but pour it all out.

"_Let's have a great match tomorrow! A match to remember!" _

She still remembered the last talk they have had.

_"But, I won't play you know."_

"_*Grin* then, why don't you cheer us on, okay?"_

"_Un."_

Those were his last cascaded down her eyes.

"_I don't know how to receive your passes anymore."_No! this is all a dream! A very horrible one! Her living nightmare! She needs to wake up now!

'_But, this is reality…'_ she froze. It was… and is real.

"_Maa, maa, you didn't know this was coming. So, please, do not keep it all and blame yourself. You need to lighten up a bit. I'm sure, one day, Shigehiro will give in to you, no?"_

She still remembered that talk she had. All of it, she still remembered. And that was where she cried a lot.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried and no one was there for her. She was lonely.

* * *

All of the maids and butlers stopped after hearing their princess wail. It broke and shattered their hearts. What have their young lady did to deserve this? All of them never knew the answer. They tried contacting their neighbors, since Shigehiro was one of the few who could comfort her, but to their dismay, they had moved out a few days ago, leaving their house there.

"Angelo, what do you think had caused such cruelty on the princess?" one of the maids, Diane, asked Angel, one of the butlers.

"I don't know Diane. I do not know. I, for one, am shocked for this is the first time I, no we all had heard the princess grieve so much. And it truly breaks my heart."

"I know Angelo, I know. If ever the masters heard of this, I do not know what to say." They sighed, not knowing what else to do. All they could do was stare at her door and hear her grieve. What are they for they don't know how to even comfort their master.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Momoi looked around. Is it her or is someone missing? She looked around and frowned. Why doesn't she come to practice? She then saw Aomine came near her, actually to grab some drink.

"Dai-chan, have you seen Tetsu-chan?" Momoi suddenly asked one practice. Aomine paused for a while, albeit thinking then looked at Momoi,

"No, I haven't why do you ask?" Momoi saddened after hearing this. Weren't Aomine and Tetsu-chan very close?

"it's no-" she didn't continue for she knew she could never hold a lie to her childhood friend. "Well, I'm just a little worried. She never showed up ever since in practices." She bit her lip.

'_Tetsu-chan…'_ she thought. He then blinked once… then twice… Since when? He suddenly turned to Kise.

"Oi, Kise. Have you seen Tetsu? She's you're trainer, right?" Kise, blinked at him and shook his head.

"No, I haven't Aominecchi. Why?" Kise suddenly asked. Why didn't he notice her now coming to practice?

"Well, Satsuki just told me that she'd never came here for I don't know how long." Now, Kise was worried. What could have been the reason? He looked around to ask Momoi but only to see her running out.

* * *

Momoi was really troubled. It's been what? 3 weeks? 3 weeks since Tetsumi never came to practice. She got worried. She never missed practice, not even once. Then, she thought to herself… did she even see her at school ever since? She tried to remember and she could tell that she still attends classes only vanishing after the bell rang for dismissal. But that's was not what made her really troubled. It was a text from Misaki, one of Tetsumi's close friend and maid, that made her run leaving them calling for her. It was so heartbreaking.

'_Why haven't I noticed it?_ She just clutched her phone tighter, sprinting towards Tetsumi's house.

'_Tetsumi, please be safe…'_

To: Lady Momoi

From: Misaki

Subject: Princess

Lady Momoi, please we need you. It's all about Lady Tetsumi. We don't know why but we don't know what to do. Please help us!

-end-

* * *

Kise called out Momoi's name yet she continued on. He was then thinking. What could have made Momoi to be troubled like that? He looked back and saw all of them looking.

"Get back to practice!" their coach angrily yelled.

"Hai." And all of them went back to practice as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Lady Momoi, Welcome!" they all greeted.

"Ah. Thank you. Where's Tetsu-chan?" she began to ask.

"Ah, if you're wondering about her, my lady, she is already fine. A guy just came in time." One of them said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well…"

_*Flashback…*_

"_Lady Tetsumi, please open the door!" Angelo and the others said as they knocked. On the door. It was always like this since that day. She'd come home early and lock herself up. Sometimes, they ehar her cry by a period of , today, they couldn't take it anymore. Her cries, it was despair. Cry of despair. No. More. No words can describe what their mistress is feeling right now._

"_Leave me alone!" she shouted. Ruckus can be heard inside. Then, Misaki and Cecile came._

"_Lady Tetsumi, please open the door!" no response was heard but crying. They were all shocked when suddenly shatters of glass were heard and the doors began to open. All of them didn't waste time getting in just to see a stranger, with a lot cuts, hugging their mistress, giving her comforting words and she cried and cried. All of them sighed… in relief._

_*end of flashback…*_

"So, where's the guy now?" Momoi asked, wanting to thank the guy.

"Well, he left after we treated his wounds saying that it would be a bother since her cries… were the same as her sister before." Momoi gasped.

"Oh my…" she mumbled.

"But, what does he look like?" she asked, so whenever she sees the guy, she would thank him.

" what I could just tell you is that he has red eyes. But, rest assured that he was just in time."

"That had been bothering me for a while. What do you mean?" Misaki was a little hesitant in telling her. But, nonetheless, sighed and told her. Those words made her seem like time stopped. Her phone fell down on the ground and tears fell freely on her face. Why haven't she realized it? Everything was now clear to her. And Misaki's words kept haunting her until the next day.

_"She tried to kill herself… with a gun."_

-end-

* * *

A/N: that's it for this chapter, minna! Once again, please read and review! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello! I hope you guys forgive me for this very crappy update. But, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Unspoken words: regret chapter 2

The next day…

"-suki! Oi, Satsuki!" she blinked and looked at her childhood friend, in front of him. She looked at him, confused.

"What is it, Dai-chan?" hearing her respond, he sighed.

"Geez, I've been calling out to you since a while ago." He lazily looked at her. "What are you thinking so deeply, and don't tell me it's nothing since I know that it is something." Momoi sighed before spotting cyan hair leaving the room. Suddenly, she looked at the clock and saw it was lunchtime. She immediately grabbed her bag before dashing out of the classroom.

"Sorry Dai-chan, maybe some other time." And she left. Aomine just kept on looking at the door Momoi had just passed through a minute ago. He was quite confused on what she was acting today but then he shrugged it off. It wasn't his problem anyway, so why bother, no?

* * *

After sprinting out of the room, she immediately scanned through the hallways for someone with cyan hair. Actually spotting the person going outside, she immediately made her way out.

"Tetsu-chan!" said girl stopped when she heard her name called. Finally catching up to the girl, Momoi immediately brightened up.

"Ah, Momoi, what are you doing here?" Momoi looked at her then frowned. Immediately, the conversation with Misaki yesterday resurfaced that immediately made Momoi frown. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and slung an arm around her friend.

"Why, am I not allowed to eat lunch with my friend, ne, Tetsu-chan?" she saw her open her mouth to say something but had immediately closed them afterwards. Momoi looked at her, seeing a flicker of sadness on her eyes before it completely disappeared.

"So," she looked at Tetsuki. "Why don't we find a place to have lunch? It's a great day after all, right?" she nodded and that's all she needed before she dragged the lady with her to an open area where they had their lunch.

"Ne, Tetsu-chan," she said as she placed her bento box back to her bag as so did Tetsuki.

"What is it, Momoi?" silence engulfed both parties for a while before Momoi talked.

"I'm sorry." Tetsu blinked.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, bowing her head.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked silently.

"I'm sorry… for everything." She paused for a bit. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. I'm sorry that you're suffering. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." Suddenly, realization dawned on the other girl. Not knowing what else to do, she completely engulfed Momoi into a hug. This was what her mother had been doing to her when she was young, so why not?

Shocked, Momoi could only looked at Tetsu before tears stream down her face. Tetsuki stayed silent as she let the other cry her eyes out.

"I'm sorry I drained your clothes wet." Momoi said as she wiped her tears.

"It's alright." She immediately looked at the time. It was nearing the next class. Immediately she stood up, as she offered a hand to her. "Now, we need to go to the bathroom or else they'll see you like that." Momoi couldn't help but chuckle a bit at what her friend had said. Sometimes, she couldn't help but ask herself that question.

'What made her do that?'

* * *

They had been dismissed earlier than expected since the teacher had an abrupt meeting. Momoi, not bothered by the call of Aomine, immediately left the room looking for Tetsu. Spotting her in the lockers, she immediately went to her and gave a hug.

"Good to see you too, Momoi." S small smile appeared on her face before she headed out. Momoi immediately went after her. As soon as she left the school, she wondered for a bit.

"Momoi, aren't you going to the gym today?" she asked. Momoi tilted her head before waving her hands.

"It's alright. It's not as if they couldn't do anything without me there. Wouldn't they?" 'It's not like they needed me there anyways.' She thought. Tetsuki immediately looked at the sky before looking at her.

"Momoi, would you like to come to my house?"

* * *

Practice had already started but Momoi was nowhere to be seen. Aomine was feeling slightly worried, well since Momoi had not been herself since this morning. This had made him stop running, catching the attention of a certain someone.

"Aomine, are you just going to stand there or are you going to run?" a shiver run down his spine as he immediately run catching up to the others. He didn't want to take on someone's wrath, right?

Immediately, after the long run, Aomine sat and drank away his water. Kise, went near him.

"Hey, Aominecchi, have you seen Momocchi anywhere? She had not attended practice, but I'm sure you noticed it. Well, didn't she come to school this morning?" he stopped drinking his halfway to empty bottle as he looked directly at Kise.

"Satsuki? Well, she was at class this morning. But, she immediately disappeared after class. She was quite out of it just this morning and it worsen a while ago. Geez…" he ran a hand through his wet dark blue hair. "That Satsuki…"

"Oi! No more talking! Practice everyone! Practice!" their coach immediately shouted.

"Yes, sir!" and everybody went back to training. He sighed as he looked at them.

_Kring… kring…_

"_Hm?" he thought as he looked at the caller._

"_Hello?" suddenly, he heard something in the background._

"_Um, Satou-san? This is Momoi." Ah, the manager. Why was she calling him? He was quite confused. It was quite rare nowadays for them to call him._

"_Yes? Is there something I may of service?" he asked as silence ensued. He waited for a couple of seconds before she could reply._

"_Um, I just wanted to tell you I wouldn't come to practice today since I have something else to do. Please inform them if they ask about me, sir." He contemplated on what she had just said. What seems to be this 'something' that had made even Momoi leave the club for a day?_

"_Very well, but why the sudden request. Surely it is that of important that made you absent even just one practice." Silence once again. He merely sighed as he waited yet again for an answer. He couldn't pressure the girl to tell him what it is, but if he could then…_

"_Well, I am with Tetsu-chan…" he blinked._

"_Tetsu-chan? Kuroko Tetsuki-chan?" he asked. _

"_Yes, she had just told me to go with her, since something happened… well, never mind sir." He couldn't brush off the worry he felt after hearing this._

"_I will let you go, just this once…" a sigh of relief was heard on the other end." But, you need to inform me about something tomorrow." _

"…_I understand."_

"_Very well, see you tomorrow then." _

_And it hang up._

He sighed once again before looking at the people practicing. He couldn't help but be disappointed, even just for a little bit. He knew something was up, since a few weeks ago. But, he let that slide. But now, he couldn't. he could still remember just a few days ago, when somehow, something was wrong.

_He looked around, quite happy that everyone was improving. Sure, they were still strong, but somehow, something felt missing. He looked around, looking if he could pinpoint what it was. And that was when…_

"_Um…" _

"_?!" he was surprised. He looked to his side and saw the young girl. He raised a brow when she was just standing there beside him. Wasn't she going to practice?_

"_Are you not going to practice?" he asked the girl beside him. She shook her head. _

"_Coach, can I leave early today?" that sudden question took him by surprise. She was going to leave early? Why would she do that?_

"_Why?" he couldn't help but ask. She kept quiet for a while. The sound of basketball balls being dribbled on the floor, the squeaking of the shoes as they ran, the swooshing of the net, they were all heard as he waited for her answer._

_He continued waiting, but it seems she couldn't tell him the reason. He sighed as he looked at her in the eye. _

"_Alright, you may. If you don't feel well, you may not come to practice. It seems you don't feel well, so you may go."_

"_Thank you, Satou-san. I'll take my leave now. Thank you for everything." And she left. After she left, that was what hit him. She was that something. And it seems, no one had ever seen her leave, except for Momoi who had waved at her goodbye. Seeing the time, he looked at them. _

"_Break. 10 minutes!" he shouted and stood up._

* * *

Reaching her house, they were immediately greeted with the whole household. She couldn't help but feel a little regretful at her actions. Misaki, as if seeing her expression, smiled softly.

"Shall we bring snacks over to your room, Tetsumi-hime?" she could only nod as she ushered Momoi to came with her.

Getting inside the room, she and Momoi shared stories together, not wanting to relive themselves back at what had happened yesterday.

After hearing about what had happened to their daughter, he rmother immediately called her the very moment she heard what happened. Tetsumi explained everything to her mother, leaving out some details.

"_Moshi mosh-"_

"_Tetsumi, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" she heard hermother ramble down on the phone and she couldn't help the small smile that made its way to her face. She had just calmed down and woke up, not really getting what had happened to her room, which was already clean. A grim expression on her face._

"_I'm alright mom. No need to worry." She winced a bit._

"_Not to worry. What were you thinking?" she heard her mother said. A moment of silence before it was she who spoke._

"_It's nothing. I'm fine now." She couldn't bear to tell them that it was because of…_

"_Alright then, sweetie. We won't push you to say it. But, were coming soon." She sighed. She could have seen this coming._

"_Hai."_

* * *

She told Momoi to stay for the night, and she agreed albeit a little hesitant, as she called her parents to say the news. Her parents agreed telling her to come back the following day.

They had spent the following hours making assignments and talk about something random until Momoi thought of dressing up Tetsumi, whom she had a bit of trouble since the young lady had been refusing for quite a while.

Seeing the time, they immediately fixed up. Tomorrow was School after all.

* * *

Fixing up her uniform, she waited for her companion to come. She knew she'd be in trouble with Akashi later on, but she had informed their coach so it wasn't a problem, right?

"Tetsu-chan, faster, or we'll be late."

"Momoi!"

"Eep!"

"Since when had you been there, Tetsu-chan?"

"Just now." Momoi sighed in relief before grabbing her arm.

"Then, let's go." She didn't miss the small smile that had appeared on her face.

* * *

They were now in front of the school when Tetsumi stopped, making Momoi stop a few meters in front of her.

"Tetsu-chan?" the said girl bit her lip, as she slowly looked at her.

"Momoi-san, just go…" she said softly.

"What are you talking about, Tetsu-chan? Come on." She said.

"I…I can't." Momoi blinked. "Huh?"

"Momoi-san… I…" Momoi's eyes widened a bit at what she saw.

She was only brought back from her reverie when she heard someone call out for her. It was Aomine. She looked back in fornt of her and saw Tetsumi gone. She bit her bottom lip. Why?

"OI, Satsuki, come on. You're gonna be late for practice." She looked at the spot she last saw Tetsumi and frowned, walking towards them as she tried to plaster a smile.

"_Momoi-san… I… I don't think I can go on anymore…"_

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading this! I'm really sorry for the very very very late update! I hope you guys forgive me, ne? anyways, please read and review! Thank you for all those you reviewed, followed, and added this story in their favorites! Thank you very much. I hope you'll like this chapter!**

_Sneak peak:_

_She looked back at the school she once loved, where she met her friend, but now it had brought her so much pain. She looked at her wrist and saw the wristbands she was wearing. She looked back once again to the school and sighed. _

...

_Momoi was surprised at the news that she immediately dashed of in practice. She heard them call her to get back but she ignored them. She wanted to see her off. And nothing would stop her._

_She wasn't looking at her surroundings that she had bumped into someone. Red eyes. Could he be?_

'Everything has its ups and downs, no matter who it is, and what they came from. Nobody can say they are really fine because deep down, they are not.'

~micar~


End file.
